


Papyrus' Birthday

by Its_Bee_Winchester



Series: They Want You to Sink [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, So its a series now, Yay more fluff because I'm trash and not ready to give up this AU yet, hurrayy, papyton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Bee_Winchester/pseuds/Its_Bee_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton wants to do something special for Papyrus' birthday, but it doesn't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papyrus' Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo if anyone's reading this, yes, its the same AU as the other one. Yay! As it turns out, even though the plot is done, I'm not ready to say goodbye to my Human AU yet. So I'm gonna just add a series of one shots to it. Because I like fluff and I don't have anything better to do with my time. So uh. Yeah. Keep your eyes open for those, I guess.

It was Papyrus’ birthday, and Mettaton was determined to make it a good one. He knew his boyfriend didn’t like surprises, so he hadn’t planned any party besides the brunch with their shared friends that had been arranged months prior, and gone on earlier in the day, but - well, he did have a few tricks up his sleeve. He’d spent a good while in the kitchen, concocting a spectacular cake worthy of the occasion - shaped like Papyrus’ favorite car - and he’d spent hours searching online for the perfect gift, but those were done. As far as Papyrus knew, his birthday celebrations were already over. 

Papyrus was remarkably calm. If it were Mettaton’s birthday, he’d be putting on his most revealing outfit and heading for the clubs, his fake ID securely in hand. But Papyrus was just hanging out in the big armchair in the living room, legs straight out in front of him, reading a cookbook Toriel had given him. _Perfect._

Mettaton tiptoed away from the top of the stairs and into their shared bedroom to get himself ready. When he came downstairs, he felt like a new man. He crept up to Papyrus, wearing one of his big t-shirts over the lingerie he’d bought last week, draping himself over the back of the chair and lacing his fingers into Papyrus’ hair.

“Hey there, birthday boy,” he said, his voice soft. “You didn’t think your party was over just yet, did you?”

“Oh, goodness, Metta, I don’t know, I’m not really up for any more people,” Papyrus said, sounding apologetic. “I’m really enjoying this book.”

“Well - I can’t really say anything for the book, but - you don’t have to worry about other people,” Mettaton promised, pressing a light kiss on Papyrus’ neck. 

“Huh?” Papyrus unconsciously leaned into the sensation.

“This party is just for us, sweet.”

“O-oh.” Papyrus’ Adam’s apple bobbed. Mettaton gave Papyrus’ curls one last affectionate stroke before coming around in front of him, hitting a button on his phone and setting it aside as the first strains of music flowed out of the little portable speaker they kept on the coffee table. He sauntered closer, moving his hips in a way he hadn’t since - well, for a very long time. 

Mettaton danced fearlessly, confidence rolling off him like a fog as he half sang along with the music. He slipped out of his baggy sweatpants gracefully, giving a coy smile over his shoulder as he lifted the hem of his shirt, revealing a strip of pale skin above his lacy panties. The air that caressed his shapely legs through his fishnet thigh highs felt like kisses. He came close, still moving with the music, only twisting away when Papyrus reached for him. The dazed, almost hungry expression on his face pleased Mettaton immensely, and he rewarded it with another lift of the borrowed shirt, just high enough to show the lowest lacy edges of his bra. And then -

Mettaton’s movements lost some of their grace. As he twisted out of the shirt and tossed it away, his confidence seemed to go with it. His eyes, which had been lidded and glued to Papyrus’, were suddenly wide and concerned, and anywhere but there. Papyrus sensed the change immediately, sitting up slightly, his expression mirroring Mettaton’s.

Mettaton pushed him back, tried to continue, but - he couldn’t. When Papyrus opened his arms, Mettaton crumpled into them, curling up into a ball and shielding his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, barely loud enough for even himself to hear. Papyrus rubbed a hand up and down Mettaton’s back, his fingers just barely catching on the strap of the bra. 

“You don’t have to do this for me,” he whispered back, his lips in Mettaton’s hair. His breath was warm and oddly comforting. 

“But it’s your birthday. I wanted to do something special,” Mettaton insisted, trying to keep the whine out of his voice. 

“Mettaton, making my birthday special is definitely not worth making yourself uncomfortable,” Papyrus said firmly, pushing Mettaton away enough that they could look each other in the eye. “I think you’re the handsomest, most attractive guy I’ve ever seen, no matter what you’re wearing. You don’t have to wear things you aren’t comfortable in just to look sexy for me. That’s ridiculous.”

“I know, I just -” Mettaton huddled back against Papyrus’ chest. “I just wanted to, you know?”

“I know.”

“It is a nice lingerie set though, isn’t it?” Mettaton asked after a moment.

“The pink suits you,” Papyrus agreed. His hand still slid soothingly up and down Mettaton’s back, warm and familiar. 

“I liked it in the store, and - and in the bedroom, I just…”

“It is different when you aren’t alone. I think you were very brave to do that,” Papyrus comforted him. Mettaton just felt embarrassed. 

“I don’t know,” Mettaton mumbled into Papyrus’ shirt. 

“If it would make you feel better, I could do the same thing?” 

“Huh?”

Papyrus gave Mettaton a gentle shove. “Get up, I have to show you want a great dancer I am!”

“Paps -” Mettaton started, but he was already being pushed up out of his boyfriend’s lap. He stumbled to his feet and let Papyrus stand up, sitting back down in the big armchair, his legs draped over one arm rest and his arms crossed over his chest. 

Papyrus sauntered over to Mettaton’s forgotten phone, copying the way Mettaton had walked before, and selected a song, glancing over his shoulder with a ridiculously exaggerated expression. Mettaton giggled in spite of himself. Papyrus winked and blew him a kiss. 

His movement was clumsy, especially compared to Mettaton’s own, and inexperienced, but it was… cute. The room was only lit by one small lamp and the pale twilight outside, and Papyrus’ skin seemed to glow golden in the lamplight when he took off his shirt. 

Mettaton was almost impressed, until the shirt smacked him in the face and he heard Papyrus half whisper, “Oh my gosh,” in a distressed tone.

“You’re doing fine,” Mettaton said through a giggle, pushing the shirt off his face. Instead of a reply, Papyrus struggled out of his skinny jeans, almost tripping when his foot got caught. Mettaton decided to have mercy on him and stood up. “Okay, wait, I’ll show you how to move. You’ve got all the grace of a blind bull.”

“I beg your pardon!” Papyrus clutched a hand to his heart, feigning offense, but Mettaton ignored it. He put his hands gently on Papyrus’ hips. 

“Here, move like this,” Mettaton commanded, circling his own hips. “Like, um, like you’re hula-hooping.”

Papyrus mimicked the movement clumsily, his arms hovering awkwardly out to each side before coming to rest draped over Mettaton’s shoulders. Mettaton gripped his hips more firmly, almost surprised, as he always was, by how bony they were, and guided them in a movement more like his own. 

“There, that’s better.” He smiled, enjoying the way Papyrus’ hips felt in his hands. 

“Are you feeling better?” Papyrus asked quietly, ducking his head so their faces were just inches apart. 

“I most certainly am.” Indeed, Mettaton had nearly forgotten about how self conscious he’d been just moments before. He stood on tiptoe to close the already tiny space between their lips.

“I’m very glad,” Papyrus whispered when they pulled apart for a moment. “You know I want you to always be comfortable around me, right?”

“I know.” Mettaton noticed that their movement had become less - well, anything, and more simply swaying to the music Papyrus had chosen, pressed close and perfectly in sync with each other, but he didn’t comment on it. He giggled suddenly, breathing warm air into the minuscule space between them, and Papyrus cocked his head and frowned. 

“What is it?”

“I’m just remembering how ridiculous you looked when you first turned around,” Mettaton said, pressing another kiss to Papyrus’ lips, but Papyrus pulled away.

“Wait a second. Ridiculous? Me? Mettaton, how dare you slander me like this.”

“I’m sorry, you made a face!”

“It was a sexy face, and you know it!” Papyrus said, indignantly. “I am a master of seduction.”

“Oh yeah? You got a PhD in it?” Mettaton arched one eyebrow.

“Maybe I do. You don’t know.” Papyrus looked like he was about to stick out his tongue like a five year old.

“Is that almost falling out of your pants trick something they taught you when you got your PhD?”

“Oh, be quiet, you know you love me -” Papyrus looked shocked as he realized what he’d said. They’d never said that before. “I-it, I mean. You know you loved it.”

“Yeah, I do.” Mettaton felt his breath stick in his throat. “I think I really do love you, Pap.”

Papyrus’ eyes widened for a moment, but other than that, his expression remained the same - same dorky grin, same slightly raised, intense eyebrows, same Papyrus. He pulled Mettaton even closer, until his nose was buried in Mettaton’s vanilla-scented hair. “I love you too, Mettaton.”


End file.
